Forsaking Sound, Joining Akatsuki
by Saiai Angel Alchemist
Summary: EDITING!Now called, "The Tacit Resonance".I'm leaving thanks for nothing.That's what the note said.I almost got killed because I was so stupid.But now I'm in Akatsuki, and I'm the only one who can put up with Deidara and Tobi.What's going to happen to me?
1. Forsaking

_**This fanfic is for Naruto Shippuden. I'm not giving the main character a name yet, sorry. I have a name but it isn't coming out until he/she introduces him/herself. That's another thing; I'm not giving you the gender yet either... Sorry but I have my reasons.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto Shippuden, the characters, or any of the songs/lyrics I post in this fic. I DO however, own the main character and this plot (I think. I don't know if anyone else has used something on the same lines as this...).**

**Main Character's POV**

I ran into an alley on the right side of the street and used a henge. The henge I chose was a male with short blonde hair and blue eyes. In this henge I was around 5 foot 5. I used this henge a lot so even if I had lost consciousness for whatever reason, my body won't change back unless I want it to. I even had a name for it.

Near the end of the alley I ran into another shinobi. Literally. We went flying across the ground and as we stood up he started laughing.

"S-sorry 'bout that," His words came out slurred and I noticed that he was drunk. I shrugged and started running again. I was in a hurry; no time for talking.

I was nearing the main entrance to the hidden village. Well, technically, for someone who was trying to escape, it was the exit. I wasn't escaping quietly though. That was why I was in a hurry and using a henge. I wanted everyone to know I was deserting this stupid village. First, to get everyone's attention, I stole money (a lot of money) from my family's household and then set off fire-crackers in the houses of every shinobi family I could think of.

When I reached the gate I realised a bit late that using a henge that I use more than others was a stupid idea. There were more shinobi there as usual. Also, writing a note saying, "I'm leaving; thanks for nothing," on a jounin's door wasn't a great idea either.

_'Damn, looks like my "clean" getaway is gonna get bloody.'_ I thought as a kicked the nearest guy in the back of the head, knocking him out while alerting the rest of them. I smirked.

**Two Days Later**

_'Damnit! Why didn't I think of where I'd go after I escaped?!'_ I thought. I'd been running nonstop in basically a straight line to some destination I didn't know of yet. My clothes were soaked in blood, most of it was mine. I had a large gash down m left arm, I'd been stabbed in the side with a kunai, my right forearm had a large cut on it and my face had several cuts as well.

What I found incredible, though, was that I was still running despite the fact that my legs had many large gashes on them, and I had at least three shuriken stuck in my back. I had pulled out most of them earlier but gave up and concentrated on my feet.

I think I killed two of them. I know I injured all of them pretty bad, especially the guy who stabbed me in the side. Actually, I think that was one of the guys I killed... Oh well. It doesn't matter.

I came to a cliff with a river at the bottom. There was also a cave. I focused chakra in my feet and jumped down onto the river. As I walked along the water's surface, I could feel my strength slipping away so I walked into the cave.

_'Lucky. Just as I start to lose energy, I find a cave.'_ I thought. "Heh heh." I gave a drained laugh. I walked into the cave and moved my head to look around. Just before I could, I fell to the ground and gasped in pain.

_'Damn. Maybe... I'm not tired. Am I... Is this how it feels to... Die?'_ I thought.

**Deidara's POV**

Someone was coming towards the base. Fast. And of course, I'm the one who has to check it out. I left the base and went into the outer area of the cave. I sat in a corner and waited. It wasn't long before a man with bloodied clothes appeared and started walking slowly into the cave.

"Heh heh," came a small laugh as he entered. All of a sudden he fell over and gasped. I walked over to him and knelt beside him. He rolled onto his back and gasped again in pain as the shuriken in his back was pushed in further.

He looked at me with blue eyes and smirked, "Heh, aren't you a cutie?" He asked and then laughed at my expression. _'Do I really look that much like a girl?'_ I thought.

"Kawaii-kun..." He trailed of. _'Kun?'_ I thought.

He looked up at the ceiling. "I finally escaped! I finally escaped and now, am I going to die?" He sighed. "I finally left the village that hated me... I never thought death would make me upset. I always welcomed death, but it never came... Wow, I think I've…lost it." He laughed again and then fell unconscious.

I looked at him for a few more seconds while I thought about things. I picked him up gently and brought him inside the base. I walked through the hall towards Leader's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came Leader's voice through the door.

"Leader-sama," I said as I sat down in a chair, still holding the injured man bridle-style. I explained what happened and what he said, leaving out the "Kawaii-kun" part. When I was done I waited for him to say something.

"I see," He said. "If you think he will be valuable here, go and ask Sasori to bandage him up. When he is able to, tell him to come and see me." He explained.

"Yes, un. Thank you, Leader-sama, yeah." I said, getting up and stepping out of his office. I went to my room and put him on the floor, on his side so the shuriken in his back wouldn't be pushed in any farther. I went to the closet and got three blankets and put them on the floor. I got a towel out of the bathroom and put it on top of the blankets so that his clothes and wounds wouldn't ruin them. I'd have to get a new towel though... I moved him onto the blankets and went to get Sasori-danna.

Henge, I think is the Japanese word for "transformation" like how Captain Yamato uses "Mokuton Henge" or "Wood Transformation".

_**So that's my first chapter. I hope you liked it. R&R please. I'll update soon enough…**_


	2. Confrontations

_**Second chapter baby! Yeah! Sorry I'm weird sometimes. Oh and just in case any of you don't know, kawaii means cute. Also, I'd just like to say that the main character is introducing him/herself in this chapter!**__**R&R people! R&R**_**.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto Shippuden, the characters, or any of the songs/lyrics I post in this fic. I DO however, own the main character, and this plot (I think... I don't know if anyone else may have used something along the same lines as this...)**

**Main Character's POV**

I sat up with a jolt and then shrieked, holding my side as it burned with pain.

"Hey, hey, un! Stop moving, you'll open up your wounds, yeah!" Came a deep voice from my right. I laid back down and looked at the person who had yelled at me.

I grinned then looked at my arms, they felt funny. They were bandaged. I looked at my exposed chest and saw more bandages. "Did you do this...? Kawaii-kun?" I asked, smirking at the look on his face when I called him that. "Why? Why did you bandage me up like this?"

"No not me, un. Sasori-danna bandaged your wounds, yeah." He explained, smiling.

"'Danna'?" I asked. He called this Sasori his "Master".

"No, no! It's not like that, un! I just respect the guy is all yeah." He said, waving his hands around in the air to prove his point. I gave him a confused look and then shook my head.

"I never said anything like that. So did you bring me here?" He nodded his head. "Well, thank you... Kawaii-kun." I didn't know what else to call him.

He scratched the back of his head, saying, "Don't call me that, un. My name is Deidara, yeah."

"Okay Deidara-san." I said smiling.

"So, what's your name, yeah?" He asked.

"My name is Kira." I said.

"It's good to meet you, Kira-san, yeah." He said.

"Yeah."

**A couple hours later**

Deidara walked in and sat down beside me with a tray of food. I smiled up at him and sat up slowly. He handed me the tray and I smiled gratefully. I hadn't ate since I left the hidden village.

I was almost finished when I realised I knew the name Deidara. Where had I heard it? "Deidara-san..." I was going to ask him who he was when I realised it with a shock. I was sitting next to an S-ranked criminal.

I looked at him with a questioning gaze, as if to ask, "Are you going to kill me?". I looked back at my food, and then at the bandages. 'No, he wouldn't do all this for me if he was going to kill me...

When I finished eating I asked again, "Why did you do all of this?"

"Uhm, I'll answer that later okay, yeah?" I nodded. He motioned for me to give him the tray. I gave it to him and he left.

"Bye?" I asked him after he closed the door.

**Two Days Later**

"Be careful yeah? Don't fall." Deidara said as he let go of my arm. I was feeling much better and I wanted to get up and do something. First, I was going to see if I could walk without hurting my legs. It wasn't that hard, I only fell once, when I tried to get up from the blankets I was on.

"I'm fine... See?" I asked as I walked easily across the room to the closet. I turned around to see him nodding. "Do you have any clothes I can borrow? I mean I really don't want to walk around wearing only some pants and a bunch of bandages." I explained.

He nodded and walked over to where I was, opened the door and pulled out some clothes. "The bathroom is over here yeah? You can use it but again, be careful un?" He said.

I rolled my eyes and took the clothes. When I was done I came back out and thanked him. "So... Am I aloud to look around?"

He grinned and took my hand, dragging me out of his room.

We stopped at a door at the end of the hall. He went to open it, but stopped. "This is the living room," he explained before opening a door. "You do know who we are...right?" I nodded. "Well most of them are probably in here right now so..."

"I know, be careful, right?" I asked with a smirk. He smirked also and opened the door.

He was right. There were a lot of people in this room. I took a step through the door so Deidara could close it, but no more than that. I looked around first. This place was incredible. There were so many rooms here. I lifted a hand and pointed at each of the people in turn while counting in my head. I stopped because some of them started looking at us. I knew two of them. Itachi Uchiha, because he killed off his whole clan except for his brother; and Kisame because I had run into a jounin named Maito Gai and he had told me about him. Deidara had told me about Sasori and I guessed that he was the boy who looked like he was 13.

When everyone was looking at me I smirked. I could read these people. Not clearly but I've had practice. I pointed to Itachi, "Your name is Itachi Uchiha. You have family problems," I stated then pointed to a tall man with blue skin, "You're Kisame A/N: I can't think of anything to say for him..," I pointed to the boy I guessed was Sasori, "Your name is Sasori. You're the 'Ultimate Puppet' and you believe that art is eternal," I pointed over my shoulder to Deidara with my thumb, "While Deidara here believes that art is something that...explodes?" I pointed to a guy who had what looked like a Venus fly trap on him, "You... eat too much," I pointed to a man with short white hair, who had a three bladed scythe over his shoulder, "You're immortal and believe in Jashin," I pointed to a guy wearing a mask covering half his face, "You have money issues," I walked over to a boy with black hair who was wearing an orange mask covering his whole face and stood there for a minute. I couldn't see his eyes... "Hmm. You're a good boy, aren't you?" I asked, grinning.

"Yes! Tobi is a good boy!" He shouted. Everyone 'sweat dropped' except me.

"Well if anyone wants to know.. My name is Kira, I ran away from my village, and don't ever plan on going back. I love art just like Sasori and Deidara-san, but believe that art is something that runs through your ears and makes you feel all sorts of emotions while you sway to the beat. In other words I believe art is music."

I turned to the boy with the orange mask. "So, Tobi, is it? Okay, Tobi-kun! Where does a one go to eat breakfast around here?" I asked him, still grinning.

**The Kitchen**

When we got to the kitchen, me following Tobi and Deidara, I asked, "Uh, do I just, look in the fridge and take what ever I want, or, what?"

"Just that really," Said Deidara.

"Hmm," I said, thinking. I looked in the fridge and looked to see if there was enough ingredients. _'Eggs, butter, cheese,'_ I looked in a cupboard. _'Bread... Stove. Hmm. Should I make egg sandwiches?' _I asked myself. I looked back in the fridge and looked for vegetables. "Yay." I said and I pulled out the eggs, butter and veggies.

"What are you going to make, Kira-san?" Tobi asked.

"It's going to be a surprise, 'kay? Do you want me to make you some breakfast Tobi-kun? Or have you already had some?" I asked.

"You want to make breakfast for me? Yay!" he said. _'He's cute.'_ I thought.

"Deidara-san, do you want breakfast too?" I asked him.

"Hmm? Sure un!" He grinned.

"Okay then! I'm so glad I can be up and about like this. I never did like staying in one place unless I was sleeping." I explained while I turned the stove on and started making omelets.

"Kira-san, that was cool what you did back there! How did you know all that stuff?" Tobi asked me after we were done eating.

"Um...What do you mean?" I asked.

"The way you said things about us, when you didn't even know our names!" He said.

"Oh um... I don't know, I've always been able to read people. I don't know how." I explained. I didn't know how it was possible but I knew how to do it.

"Read people, un? That's a great gift you have there yeah." Deidara said.

"Really? Thank you, Deidara-san." I said. That was the first time he'd spoken since I'd made breakfast. He looked a little down. "Deidara-san, are you okay?"

"Yeah of course I am un! Perfectly fine yeah." He said with a grin. I'm never going to forget that goofy grin.

"He lives!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air. Tobi laughed.

"Hah hah very funny un." He said, but he started laughing too. We were all laughing like idiots when Kisame walked in.

"What's so funny you guys?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the scene. A/N: Does he even have eyebrows?

"N-nothing, j-just laughing is all." I said between laughs.

When we settled down I asked absentmindedly, "So, where am I staying? Or am I staying at all?"

This question perked up Deidara and Tobi. "There's a couple of empty rooms around here, yeah. I'm pretty sure you can use one of those rooms."

"Actually I think those rooms are full of boxes of...some stuff or another." Said Kisame.

"Well maybe I should talk to, what do you call him? Leader?" I asked. I could literally feel the change in the atmosphere around the room. "What's wrong with that?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Actually un, I was supposed to tell you to see Leader-sama as soon as you were able to yeah." Deidara explained.

"So? Let's go then!" I said standing up. "Tobi-kun, will you show me the way?" I asked. Tobi stood up to, but before he could say anything, Deidara said,

"No. I'll bring you, yeah."

"'Kay." I said.

**Leader's Office**

Deidara knocked on the door and a voice from behind it said, "Come in."

We went in the room and I bowed, I thankfully noticed that Deidara had as well. "Leader-sama. This is Kira, un. I would have brought him sooner but I thought he should have breakfast and meet everyone first yeah. He also made quite the impression on the rest of us, yeah."

"Oh I don't know about that but, yes. I'm very glad to meet everyone too." I said. I could feel Deidara's tension beside me and I knew that he was afraid. I, however, was grinning and I didn't feel intimidated. The only person I ever feared was my father when he got drunk. But I didn't have to worry about that anymore.

"Yes. Deidara could you leave? I'd like to speak to Kira alone." Leader instructed. Deidara went rigid, but did as he was told. "Wait, before you go, tell Sasori that I'd like to speak to both of you after I'm done. I have a mission for the two of you."

Deidara turned around and bowed saying, "Yes, Leader-sama."

I followed him to the door and before he left he whispered, "Be careful, un." and closed the door.

"You can stop using your henge now." Leader said.

"Hmm?" I asked. "How did you know?"

I did the hand sign and was swallowed by smoke. When it cleared, I was back in my original form. I had long blonde hair with orange highlights and blue eyes. I still had the clothes that Deidara let me use on, but underneath I was wearing a tight blue top with really short sleeves, a blue skirt over tight black kapris, and I was wearing blue sandals. This was my usual ninja outfit.

My body was still injured though. I was around 5 foot 3 and my figure was slim and curvy. _'Damn, I didn't want anyone to know I was a girl. I mean, all the people here that I've met are male. Will I be kicked out?'_ I thought_._

_**So? How did you like that chapter? Are you surprised? Kira is a girl . Oh and Kira's real name is coming up in the next chapter. R&R people!! **_

**People who've read my story before **_**Please Read**_**: Due certain creepy pictures; I'm changing Saiai's hair-colour to blonde with orange highlights.**


	3. The Mission

_**Yay! Third chapter!! And Kira's name is...**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto Shippuden, the characters, or any of the songs/lyrics I post in this fic. I DO however, own the main character, and this plot (I think... I don't know if anyone else may have used something along the same lines as this...)**

**Main Characters POV**

"My name is Saiai Amane. I'm a jounin from the Village Hidden in the Sound. I left it about, uh, four or five days ago. On my way out I came across some other shinobi. I killed two of them and injured them all pretty badly but, as you can see, I didn't escape unscathed. The entire time I was using this henge." I explained. I still wasn't intimidated by Leader, but I respected him, now.

"I see. I assume you know we are the Akatsuki, a group of S-ranked criminals. What are you going to do next?" He asked me.

I stood still for a few seconds, thinking. "I don't know yet. I was wondering if I could stay here, until I figured it out." I looked down at the floor, as if it was more interesting than our conversation, as I asked "I was also wondering, what are you going to do with me?"

"Well right now I'd like you to work with Sasori and Deidara on their mission. Which means, yes, you can stay here. Your mission is tomorrow, I'll explain the mission further, later. Now go and get Deidara and Sasori."

"Yes, Leader-sama. I'll be back in a minute." I said. "Sound Henge." I whispered and did the correct hand signs. I used the same henge from before. When I was done I opened the door and went to look for Sasori and Deidara.

I found Deidara in the living room, "Deidara-san! Leader-sama wants to talk to you now!" I yelled as I ran in the room. I was so excited that I was staying that I had run all the way to the living room. "Do you know where Sasori-san is?" I managed to pant out. I was grinning like mad. Deidara looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"Come on! We're going to be late, Deidara-san!" I yelled and then started running again. Where does Sasori spend his time?

I knocked on the nearest door. Apparently, it was Itachi's room. "Itachi-san! Do you know which room belongs to Sasori?" I asked. He nodded. "Can you show me? He needs to see Leader-sama." I explained. I was getting tired but I was still extremely happy.

He nodded again and stepped out of his room, closing the door behind him. He led me to a door at the end of the hall. "This is Sasori's room." He said and turned to leave.

Before he could I took his arm and said, "Thank you, Itachi-san." I smiled.

He nodded once more and I let go of his arm, letting him go back to his room. I then knocked on the door. "What is it?" Sasori said as he opened it.

"Leader-sama would like to speak with you". I said taking his hand and leading him towards Leader's office. He wrenched his hand out of my grasp and I looked back at him.

"Don't touch me." He snapped. "I know where Leader's office is."

"I'm sorry, Sasori-san. I didn't know. Won't happen again." I said. "Now where did Deidara-san go...?" I asked myself as I almost skipped to Leader's office.

"Are you...? Never mind." Said Sasori from behind me.

When we got to Leader's office, Deidara was waiting beside the door.

"Kira-san! What happened un? Why were you so out of breath when you came to the living room, yeah?" Deidara asked me, concern showing on his face.

"Nothing happened. I'm just really excited. Leader-sama will explain. Come on, let's go!" I said as I walked back into his office. Behind me, I could sense Deidara's confusion from when I said, "Let's".

"Leader-sama, I brought Sasori-san and Deidara-san as you instructed." I stated as I bowed and then sat down on a chair.

"Yes. Take a seat you two. You have a mission. You're going to the Village Hidden in the Mist to take someone out. I have a description, a file and a photo of him here," He explained and I got up sensing he wanted someone to take it from him. He held out an envelope, I took it and then sat down again.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow. I don't want you to take more than five days on this mission. After you're done I want you to take Kira shopping. I doubt he has any clothes except the ones he has on right now."

I nodded, relieved that he didn't tell them my true identity. I was excited to be going on my first mission, _'Wait, I'm going on a mission. Does that mean...?'_

"Leader-sama, you said that Kira-san was coming too un, does that mean he's in Akatsuki yeah?" Deidara asked before I could.

"Temporarily, yes. He does not yet know of what he'd like to do so I'm letting him stay here as long as he helps the Akatsuki." Leader explained. I nodded again seeing as I wasn't going to be able to talk.

"I'd also like you to train together to learn of each other's abilities so you are compatible in battle." He continued. "You may go now."

At this, we all nodded, standing up. I went to leave but stopped. I motioned to Deidara that I'd be a minute. After he'd closed the door, I turned back to Leader.

"Thank you. For not telling them, and for letting me stay here." I said, bowing.

"Yes." Came his response.

"Uh, just one more thing. Where will I be sleeping?" I asked.

**Later in the Kitchen**

We were all eating supper and talking. I was having a great time. I was sitting at the kitchen table with Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi and Sasori. Although Sasori wasn't eating he was still talking with us, just not as much.

"So where are you sleeping, Kira-san?" asked Tobi.

"Leader-sama said I'd have to share a room with--" I was cut off by Kisame's laughter.

"You have to share a room? With who?" He asked, smirking.

"I have to share a room with Deidara-san." I explained.

"Deidara?" Kisame asked breaking into another fit of laughter. "Boy, I feel sorry for you!"

"Huh? Why?" I asked, perplexed.

"Haven't you been in his room? I can't believe one could live in such a mess." Sasori said.

"Hey, un!" Deidara shouted as everyone except me (and Itachi) burst into laughter.

"How could you get stuck with this perverted kid anyways?" Kisame asked, smirking. "I totally feel sorry for you, Kira-san!"

"You guys are funny, you know that? I really don't see a problem. What about you, Itachi-san? You haven't said anything. Do you think it's a bad idea for me to share a room with Deidara-san?" I asked, looking at the red-eyed man.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, mumbling something along the lines of, "You people are all idiots." I laughed and laced my fingers behind my head. It was hard to believe these people were actually all S-ranked criminals.

"You know, this is fun. Are things always like this?" I was staring at the ceiling of the room while I asked this.

"No, no. Not at all. Usually its all more violent. This is the first dinner we've had where nothings been broken." Tobi explained.

I sat back up straight and looked at him. I started laughing again for no reason.

**Deidara's Room**

"Goodnight everyone!" I shouted, waving as I left the kitchen with Deidara. We'd talked all night and didn't notice the time until I asked. Deidara led me to his room. After I closed the door, I went to lay on the blankets placed out for me.

_'Yay! I get to go on a mission! Not to mention I get to stay here! Wow, I never thought I'd be sharing a room with a criminal after I escaped from the Sound. Weird. And the criminal is dead hot, too.'_ I mentally slapped myself at that last thought as I climbed under the blankets.

"Deidara-san, how hard is it to assassinate someone?" I asked.

"How hard, un? It normally isn't all that hard, yeah. Usually Leader-sama wants us to keep quiet about it, un, that's basically the hardest part. Getting past security without using large explosions can be difficult sometimes un." He explained as he took his cloak off and climbed onto his bed.

"Oh. So it depends on how Leader-sama wants it done then? Which means it might be difficult tomorrow. I have a few ideas of what we can do tomorrow, I mean to keep a low profile." I sighed.

"You do? Like what, yeah?" He asked yawning.

"Heheh, you'll see tomorrow, ne?" I didn't feel like explaining. I was tired. "Deidara-san, thank you again for bringing me here. I've never felt so happy to be around people."

"What exactly happened to you anyways un? I know you escaped from your village but, how did you end up here? Like this yeah?" He asked me. I stifled a yawn and answered,

"I was hated in my village. I decided to desert it. On my way out I ran into a bunch of shinobi set on not letting me leave. I caused a lot of mayhem before I left though, so it was my fault I almost go caught. After I got away, I ran nonstop for two days. I'd say I went in a straight line. I had no idea where to go. Just as I started to get tired, I came across this cave and thought I could use it for the night. I had no idea I'd end up going on a mission with Akatsuki members five days later." What a pathetic story. That's probably what he's thinking. I sighed.

"You made it though un, are you happy?" he asked, looking at me.

"Yeah! Of course I am Deidara-san! This is the happiest I've ever been my whole life! I'm so glad you took me here! This place is awesome! And I find it hard to believe you all are wanted by ANBU... You guys are so nice." I said, closing my eyes, smiling.

"Really yeah? That's weird un. Here we are, getting rest so we can assassinate someone and you're saying its hard to believe that, yeah?" He said. I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Well, anyways un, I'm glad that you're happy here yeah."

His last comment made me turn to him. He was happy for me? "Hmm? That's the first time _anyone_ has ever said that to me. I don't know what I feel now. Its weird, this feeling. Thank you. I think we should go to sleep now, we need to rest." I said, curling up into a ball under the blankets.

"You're welcome, yeah. Good night, Kira-san...yeah." He said.

"Sweet dreams, Deidara-san." I said and then laughed lightly. That sounded so cheesy.

Ne is used when you're asking something like, "That's an airplane, ne?". The word means "right" in English. Sorry but I like Japanese .

_**So that's my third chapter. I hope that clears things up a bit. Sorry it's confusing but, hey, I told you I had my reasons, ne? Oh and can anyone tell me what a good title for this chapter would be? I don't know what to put. ' R&R people. Oh how I love Rates and Reviews!**_


	4. First Sight

_**Hey readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but, here it is! Do you like Saiai Amane? I do! Sorry, I've been acting like an idiot today. Oh and people, Thank you SO much for favouriting my fanfic! I'm so happy ! As usual, R&R people! Oh how I love Rates and Reviews !**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto Shippuden, the characters, or any of the songs/lyrics I post in this fic. I DO however, own the main character, and this plot (I think... I don't know if anyone else may have used something along the same lines as this...)**

**Saiai/Kira's POV: The Mission**

"Come on!" I yelled as I grabbed onto Deidara's arm and dragged him out of the cave. "Sasori! You too! Hurry up!"

"Hey, un! You don't even know where you're going yeah!" Deidara pointed out laughing.

"All the more reason for you two to hurry up!" I threw back at him.

Today I was going on my first mission for Akatsuki. I wasn't wearing a cloak like them but it didn't matter. Leader had given us money for a hotel, food, weapons, and clothing for me.

The Village Hidden in the Mist. That's where we're heading. Where exactly is that?

As we made it to the river, Sasori said, "It'll take us at least a day to get there. Let's get moving."

And with that, we took off, jumping up the cliff side then from tree to tree. I stayed behind Deidara and Sasori, so I wouldn't accidentally make a wrong turn.

After about 2 hours of running, I stopped on a thick tree and fell to my hands and knees, gasping. "What was that?!" I managed to get out, though in only a whisper. I had just felt like someone had thrown sound through my head. It sounded like it was saying my name...

"Kira-san, un? Are you okay yeah?" Deidara asked me, a look of concern on his face.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. It was probably nothing. I stood up and said, "I'm fine Deidara-san. Let's keep moving." He nodded and we set off again.

"We're almost there." Sasori said as the forest started to thin. It was only around 7 or 8. We'd traveled faster than normal.

When we came to the path that lead to the front gate, I stopped.

"What's wrong, yeah?" Deidara asked. I looked at him and smirked.

"Deidara-san, you remember I told you I had some tricks of my own, right?" He nodded. "Well, you aren't going to see them since Leader-sama wants us to keep a low profile. But, keeping a low profile is my specialty." He gave me a questioning look and I did the correct hand sign. Good thing the hand sign to get out of a henge looks almost the same as the one to get in. I now looked like my normal self.

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "What's that for, yeah?" He asked, eyeing my figure.

I tried hard not to blush and said, "From now on you'll call me Saiai Amane. Got it?"

"Well Saiai, mine will be Ganute Ikaye." Sasori said, and used a henge also. He now had long brown hair, and he was wearing a blue shirt with black pants. Deidara also did a henge and said,

"My name will be Ikura Donima, yeah." He'd changed into a man with short black hair and was wearing gray shorts with a black T-shirt. My inner self got the better of me and I eyed his transformed body. I definitely preferred his normal figure. _'...Oh my God! I can't believe I just thought that!'_ I thought as I mentally slapped myself and looked away_._

"S-so let's go now..." I said hurriedly but then remembered something. I walked over to Sasori and handed him my sound headband. "I have an idea. Ganute, since my headband isn't scratched yet, you'll be from the Sound. You will be guiding Ikura and I through the Mist. I'll do the talking alright? And if they ask either of you two what we're coming through for, Ganute, you will say it's classified, okay?" I explained. I didn't explain to Deidara what else I'd be doing. It was too embarrassing, and after the things that went through my mind after looking at him, I don't think I could go through with it.

Sasori nodded and Deidara just stared at me. After a few seconds he asked, perplexed, "Did you just come up with that, yeah?"

I shook my head, "No, I was planning it out on the way here. Now then, since we've got everything planned out, let's go!" I took a deep breath, (making sure they didn't notice) and grabbed Deidara's arm and we headed towards the village.

There was a female shinobi at the desk. I walked up to her and said, "Hello, my name is Saiai Amane, and this," I tugged Deidara closer to me, "Is my boyfriend, Ikura Donima." I looked at him and smiled. "We're from the Sound. Ganute Ikaye is escorting us through the Mist. I have a good friend who lives here and she wants to meet my Ikura-kun." I smiled happily at that last part. I've always been good at acting.

She nodded and said, "Please write your names here and proceed." She said sighing, obviously bored.

We did as we were told and went through the gate. We continued to walk through the village for a couple blocks and then we turned right. As soon as we were out of sight I asked,

"Should we get a hotel room or do we finish the mission first?" I turned to Sasori, he was basically the leader of our group.

"We should get a room so it doesn't seem suspicious that right after we entered the Hidden Mist Village a gang leader dies. We'll do it tomorrow." Sasori explained. So off we went in search for a hotel.

While we were walking, Deidara pulled me behind a bit and asked, "So now I'm your boyfriend yeah?" Sticking his tongue out. I stuck my tongue out at him and then started to giggle. He looked cute sticking his tongue out like that, I couldn't help but giggle.

"What are you laughing at yeah?" He asked, his eyes wide.

**Deidara's POV**

"So now I'm your boyfriend yeah?" I asked him sticking out my tongue. He stuck it back out at me and then started giggling like a girl... He was in a girl's body now so...

"What are you laughing at yeah?" I asked him, eyes wide. I couldn't get over that girly laugh. I was thrown off balance when I first heard his henge's voice, but it's _laugh_ was even more...

He just shook his head. We continued walking and I fell into my thoughts. _'This is my _boyfriend, _Ikura Donima_.' Why couldn't I get that out of my head? I mean, just because he said "boyfriend" doesn't mean anything. God his henge body looks hot. _'I did not just think that!'_ I thought while mentally kicking myself. But it was useless. The thought had appeared in my head and now it wouldn't leave.

I sighed irritably and walked faster to catch up with Sasori. "Where are we going to go, Sasori-danna?" I asked him.

Sasori was about to answer but, Kira interrupted him. "There's a nice hotel over here." He said pointing. "I'll go and check in. You two can get supplies and food or whatever. We'll all meet back at the hotel in an hour. Okay?"

Sasori and I nodded our heads. It was like Kira was taking charge. Normally it was Sasori who told me what to do and what not.

I watched as Kira walked towards the hotel he had pointed out before. He had changed into a woman with long blonde hair with orange highlights. He was now wearing a tight blue shirt with really short sleeves and black kapris that curved around his frame perfectly. I blinked once and turned around. More like tore my face away, actually. _'Damnit, why'd he have to pick a women's body to transform into?'_ I thought as I walked towards the center of the city.

I didn't know where to go so I stopped at a shop that sold weapons and stuff.

**Saiai/Kira's POV**

I entered the hotel and walked over to the reception desk. A man who looked to be in his early twenties was sitting there, reading a book. I put my hand on the desk making a small noise in hopes of getting his attention.

It worked; the man put his book down and smiled saying, "Good evening, what can I do for you?"

I smiled back and answered, "I'd like a room..." After a short moment of indecision, I added, "Make that two rooms please." I would've asked for three but then we wouldn't have enough money for everything else we needed.

He nodded and took a look at a computer on his right. After typing a bit, he asked, "How long do you plan on staying?" He looked at me, still smiling happily.

"Uh, just one night." I answered and turned around to look at the clock that hung over the entrance door. I tried to figure out how long I had until I was supposed to come back here. It was a bit hard, since I didn't know what time it was when I made the suggestion.

After figuring it out I turned back to the man at the desk and smiled, saying thank you and that I'd be back in an hour or so, then took the two room keys and left.

**An hour later**

We had met back up in the hotel and I showed Deidara and Sasori to our rooms. I guessed that Sasori and Deidara would share a room, since they were both boys, but then I remembered that, I was a_ boy_ to them. How confusing.

"Yay!" I shouted loudly, stretching the 'A', as I ran into the room I claimed as mine. "I get to sleep in a bed! Yay!" I wasn't trying to be weird, I was actually happy. I jumped onto the bed and curled up into a ball. I was really tired and wanted to rest. I didn't even bother changing back into my henge form.

"Hey, un. What are you doing, yeah?" I heard Deidara's deep voice from behind me. I reluctantly rolled over so I could face him and replied,

"Going to sleep, 'kay?" I yawned dramatically and stretched, then curled up into a ball again. "I'm tired so, g'night!" And with that I rolled over again and shut my eyes.

**Deidara's POV**

"Yay!" Shouted Kira in a loud but cute voice, as he ran into one of the rooms he'd shown us. "I get to sleep in a bed! Yay!" He jumped onto the bed and curled into a ball. The sight of his henge form doing that, threw me off balance and I tried to cover up for it by asking,

"Hey, un. What are you doing, yeah?" Though it was obvious. He rolled over so he could face me.

He answered, "Going to sleep, 'kay?" And then yawned a bit dramatically while stretching out then forming a ball once again. "I'm tired so, g'night!" He said and rolled over.

I walked around the bed so I could see his face. His eyes were closed loosely, and his breathing was deep. He wasn't kidding. He must have really been tired, falling asleep in less than five seconds!

I sighed and walked over to the door, locked it and changed out of my henge. Kira hadn't changed out of his form, which only told me again that he must have been _really_ tired_._

I took off my cloak and sandals, leaving on only a fishnet T-shirt and gray baggy pants. I untied my hair and brushed it through with my fingers a bit. I climbed into the bed, keeping my distance from Kira's sleeping form. I closed my eyes, and in about a half an hour or so, I fell asleep.

_**So! How did you like that chapter? I am so happy to finally get this chapter published!! Sorry I changed Saiai's hair colour, but like I said before (if you didn't see it) I changed it because of some pictures that I sooo did not like. No they weren't nasty or anything like that, they were just some pics of people I don't like. I also got rid of the skirt Saiai was wearing. I drew a picture of her and the skirt didn't look right so I took it out and, walla! It looks way better now. By the way, sorry for the really long comment. R&R people! I absolutely love Rates and Reviews!**_


	5. Caring

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto Shippuden, the characters, or any of the songs/lyrics I post in this fic. I DO however, own the main character, and this plot.**

**Deidara's POV**

However, my dreamless sleep was interrupted at about half past eleven, because something was making my chest cold. I opened my eyes and almost fell out of the bed from shock.

Except that wasn't possible, because Kira was beside me, he wasn't rolled up in a ball anymore, but was holding onto my shirt and had his face buried in my chest. I looked down at the sleeping figure known as Kira, and saw that he was shaking. Not only that but I realised that the reason my chest was cold was because, he was _crying._

Shock froze my body for a few seconds. _'Why is he crying?' _I thought and looked at him again. It was very strange, knowing Kira was a man and yet looking at him and seeing a woman. A thought crossed my mind,_ 'I didn't know henge bodies could cry...'_ But I pushed it aside and tried to comfort the shaking body that was gripping to my shirt as if it was keeping him from falling.

I took my left arm and squeezed it between the mattress and his waist, so I could wrap it around him. I used my right hand and started to stroke his hair, trying to calm him down. He stopped crying but continued to shake as if he would brake down into tears again at any minute.

"W-why do you hate me?" He asked and then shuddered.

"Hate you, un?" I whispered.

"W-why do you h-hate me so mu-uch?" He asked again. "I don't u-understa-and... I never di-id anything... Wha-what did I do t-to deserve this...? E-everyone... They a-all hate me... Why?" He finished and started crying again. Only this time a lot harder. I couldn't take it anymore! I held him a bit tighter and tried to calm him down again.

"Shh..." I said. I continued to hold him and after a few minutes he calmed down completely. I was about to let him go but, instead, I held him as tight as I could without hurting or waking him up. I held him as if to shield him away from any more bad dreams.

After a few minutes, I aloud myself to fall back to sleep; never letting him go.

**Saiai/Kira's POV**

I wake up but I don't want to become fully conscious, so I burry my face further into my pillow. My pillow moved a bit, as if it was trying to get more comfortable. Not fully awake, my mind doesn't remember that, pillows don't move.

I move my hand a bit and rest it on my pillow. The pillow was soft but hard at the same time. The fabric on the pillow, I was able to put my fingers through it. I moved my hand farther up and discovered that, it was moving. I was beginning to get confused, but my mind still wasn't awake. I moved my hand up a bit higher, my fingers find what seems to be...hair?

My eyes snap open and I can feel the heat rising in my face. I was sleeping right next to Deidara, my face was buried in his shoulder. Not only that, but his arms were wrapped around me! With that realisation, I feel my face increasing in temperature.

"D-Deidara-san?" I whisper. No response. I nudge my finger into his chest. "D-Deidara-san." I said again. "Deidara-san. Wake up!" I say a bit louder.

"Nngh..." Was all I heard in response. He's still sleeping!

"Deidara! Wake up!" I shout, giving him a poke in the chest for each syllable.

He must have woken up that time so I said, "If you're awake, answer this question," I waited a second and then continued, "Why are you holding me?" I looked up, trying to see his face.

His body tensed up and he looked at me. He was blushing a bit. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. I took that to mean either he couldn't answer, or he decided not to. Either way, I wasn't all that happy.

"Well, if you won't tell me why, could you at least let me go?" I asked slowly, closing my eyes at the end. He slowly lets me go, I sit up and move over to my side, without looking at him. When I reach my side of the bed, I move my body into a ball-like position; my arms holding my legs to my chest. After this I turn my head and look at him. I waited.

After a couple seconds, he sat up also and looked at me. "Last night, un... I was sleeping and you woke me up yeah. You were crying...yeah. So I... I tried to comfort you un! I didn't mean anything by it yeah! I held you until you stopped crying yeah. And when you stopped, I didn't want to let you go because... N-never mind un." He finished, shaking his head.

My eyes went wide when he said I was crying. When he finished, I just sat there, staring at him. '_He tried to comfort me? Why? Why would he do such a thing? He comforted me! Someone actually cared enough to actually try and comfort me!_' My shocked face turned into a warm smile. This is the happiest morning of my life!

"Deidara-san..." I began, my voice barely above a whisper. I stopped and thought for a second. Then I came to a conclusion. "Thank you so much, Deidara-sama!" I shouted and grinned.

**Deidara's POV**

His eyes went wide when I started explaining why I was holding him. When I had finished, he just sat there and stared at me. I wondered if he was angry. After a few seconds, the shocked expression changed into a warm smile and he said, barely above a whisper,

"Deidara-san..." He stopped, seeming to think about what he was going to say. Then he shouted, "Thank you so much, Deidara-sama!" He grinned.

I almost fell off the bed! "S-sama, yeah?!" I asked. _'Sama! Sama! He called me Deidara-_sama_! Why?!'_ I thought. He nodded twice, got off the bed and stood up facing me.

"For comforting me last night," He bowed, "I thank you very much, Deidara-sama!" He stood upright again and walked over to the bathroom door before turning and saying thanks again and that he'd be taking a shower.

I laid back down on the bed and tried to sleep for another half hour.

After about ten minutes I gave up and went over next door to Sasori's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Came Sasori's voice through the door.

"Can I come in yeah?" I asked. He opened up the door and asked,

"What do you want?" He looked annoyed. I flinched a bit but shook my head.

"K- I mean, Saiai's taking a shower and I wanted to check if you were awake un." I explained.

"Whatever. Are you ready? We're setting out today." He asked. I nodded and went back to my room. When I got back in, I used my henge so I wouldn't forget before leaving later.

About fifteen minutes later, Kira stepped out of the washroom with the clothes I leant him on. I laughed a bit and said, "We're leaving soon un, so get ready, yeah. After we're done we're going shopping yeah." I laughed again and he stared at me.

After getting ready we headed out and went to the building where the guy we were supposed to kill would be.

**Back at Akatsuki base: Saiai/Kira's POV**

If looks could kill, Sasori, Deidara and anyone in the base would be dead.

_'I'm so useless! Why on earth was I sent on that mission?! I couldn't do anything if my _life _depended on it! Why did Leader-sama send me to the Hidden Mist Village when I couldn't do _anything_?!'_ I screamed at myself over and over again.

Oh, the mission went completely fine. Sasori killed the guy and Deidara blew a bunch of people up. But what did _I_ do? Nothing! Absolutely _nothing_! I couldn't use any of my techniques except for a few that were only used to stall people. The only help I gave was directions to the guy's building and cover while we were looking! If anyone asks how the mission went, I'll scream!

I stalked off to the living room looking for Tobi. He could cheer me up.

"Tobi-kun! Are you here?" I shouted even though the room wasn't that big. Nope. Maybe he was in the kitchen...

I walked over to the kitchen and found him sitting at the table. "Tobi-kun! I'm so glad to see you!" I said loudly as I took a seat in front of him.

"Oh, hi Kira-san! How did it go?" He asked happily.

I sighed and said, "Absolutely horrible. Tobi-kun, I couldn't do anything! I left my equipment in the Sound Village! I need my equipment to perform almost all of my techniques!" I sighed and started hitting my head on the table.

He grabbed my head and made me look at him, saying, "Don't worry Kira-san! I'm sure everything will be fine. Leader-sama will probably be a bit annoyed but, he'll probably make you go and get your equipment so you could try again. Then you can prove to everyone that you are a good asset!" He explained happily.

I smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Tobi-kun! I'm glad I came to see you first. If anyone else had asked me how it went, I'd probably have ripped their head off..." I laughed nervously at the end, scratching the back of my head.

"You're welcome. I'm happy I could cheer you up Kira-san." I couldn't see it, but I knew he was smiling. I stood up and went to look for Deidara and Sasori so I could apologize. They'd been victim to my bad temper and were probably angry.

Luckily, they weren't. They were just freaked out. After apologizing, I walked over to Leader's office. I knocked on the door and hear his muffled voice, telling me to come in.

I walk in and bow while saying, "Leader-sama," I stand up again, shut the door and drop my henge. "The mission was a success, Leader-sama, but I was unable to help much because, when I left Sound, I forgot to bring my equipment..." I trailed off, unsure of how to ask.

"You want permission to go back and get your things, correct?" I nodded. "You may go but I want you to take someone with you. I'll give you until 7pm. later tonight to decide."

"Thank you Leader-sama, but I already know who I want to bring... I was wondering if I could take Tobi-kun?" I suggest.

He seemed to think it over for a minute and then said, "Yes, you may bring Tobi. You have five days." He finished.

I smiled and nodded, bowed and then transformed into Kira again. As I walk out I whisper thank you again, then close the door.

I took a deep breath and then ran to the kitchen. Opening the door I look around. Where'd he go? I ran into the living room and saw Tobi sitting on a couch. I stopped and listened. Apparently Tobi was blabbing his brains out and Deidara was trying hard not to blow him up.

Getting an idea on how to save Deidara, I ran and jumped onto the couch. I jumped to hard though and would've landed on the floor, but, I grabbed onto Tobi and we both went flying onto the ground before Deidara's feet.

Tobi groaned and Deidara just sat there, frozen. I burst out laughing.

"Hahah! That was fun! Hey, T-Tobi-kun! Guess what?" I managed to gasp out between laughs. "You, are coming with me, and we, are going to Sound." I explain after I calm down.

"Really? Why?" Tobi asked. I got off of him and sat on the couch that he was sitting on earlier.

After he had sat down too, I explained, "Tobi-kun, you should know why. I told you earlier. I need to get my things so I won't be completely useless on a mission."

"What, un? Like I told you before yeah: you weren't useless un! You helped us out a lot un. If you weren't on that mission with us, it would've been a lot harder for us because keeping a low profile isn't something we're good at yeah." Deidara explained. I stared at him, not expecting such an outburst from him.

"Still, I'd like to be of more use if we have another mission. And anyways, Leader already said I had five days to get them so Tobi-kun and I should probably get ready. Right Tobi-kun?" I ask, looking at him.

He nodded his head and I went to Deidara's room to lay down. I didn't have anything to pack. All my stuff was in Sound. Well, I might as well take a shower.

**Later**

"Uh, you know where you're going right Kira-san?" Tobi asked. We'd been traveling for most of the night. I wasn't positive, but I think I knew where to go.

"Yeah. Come on. Just a couple more hours. We'll be there soon." I said.

I wasn't sure how I would be able to get my things. Do I sneak into the house and steal everything? Do I pretend I'm one of my old comrades and walk in? That might work except my parents weren't the nicest people on Earth.

With the thought of my parents in my head, I moved faster. Oh how I wish I could... No I wouldn't think about that now. Vengeance accomplishes nothing, but destroys everything.

It was almost morning when I noticed my legs were getting tired. I started to slow down saying, "Tobi-kun, let's stop for a bit..." We both stopped in a large tree and I asked, "Did you bring anything to eat, Tobi-kun? I didn't think of food..." I admitted.

"Yup. I brought a few sandwiches and some ramen. Which do you want, Kira-san?" He asked as I sighed in relief. I was starving.

"I'll take a sandwich, please. Thank you Tobi-kun, I wasn't thinking ahead much..." I thanked him as he handed me one. I took a bite and smiled. It was really good. It had butter, ham, mustard, pickles and some lettuce.

Soon we set off again and we got to the front gate at around seven in the morning. I jumped over the wall and Tobi followed suit. I landed on top of a large building and stood there. When Tobi landed next to me, I said,

"Take off your cloak... Actually, don't even bother. We'll just use transformations." I did the correct hand signs and turned into a boy about 5 feet tall with short black hair and green eyes. There, nobody will recognize me now. I was wearing gray shorts and a white shirt.

Tobi changed into a boy the same height as me and had green eyes too. His hair was a bit longer and was brown. We looked like brothers.

"Cool." I said and laughed a bit. We started jumping from house to house until we came upon a really big mansion. I landed in front of the gate. I stood there and glared at the house, silently condemning it to hell.

"Kira-san? What are you doing?" Tobi asked, snapping me back into reality.

I shook my head quickly and opened the rather large gate. We walked up to the house and I opened the door, not even bothering to knock. The main room was oddly empty. I walked down the main hall turned left and went up the stairs. I made sure Tobi was behind me as I walked down a long hall that led to my bedroom.

I hoped that they hadn't touched my stuff while I was gone. I was gone for less then a week, they couldn't have cleaned it out yet... Could they?

I opened the door and looked around, sighing in relief. Everything was as I had left it, though that wasn't saying much. I had a bed, a dresser, a desk, a closet and a door that led to a bathroom. That's about it basically.

I walk over to the closet and open it, flip the light switch and walk in. There was a scratch on the left wall near the floor. It was only a small scratch, not noticeable at all. I bent down and ran my finger over it, there was a small click and a small part of the wall opens, revealing a dent the size of my finger. I pressed my finger on it and emitted a small amount of my chakra into the wall.

I wait for about five seconds and then smile as it worked once again and the wall in front of me opened up. Inside was a black guitar with light blue lightning bolts on it. I take it out and give it a strum.

My smile grows wider. I missed this thing. How could I have forgotten it?

"Well, Tobi-kun, this is my guitar. Like it?" I ask. He walks over to me and looks at it.

"This is cool Kira-san, but, why do you need a guitar?" He asks quietly, not wanting to be rude.

"Oh, well, I use it in battle. You'll see soon enough Tobi-kun." I say, still smiling. I then walk over to the dresser and pull out the bottom drawer. It was a rather large dresser, mind you. I reach in and take out a large case. I open it to make sure it was still there, close it and stand up again.

I went to the closet and pull out a backpack. I take some clothes out of the closet, making sure Tobi didn't see them and then closed the door. I walk over to the dresser again and pull out some more clothes, again making sure Tobi didn't see them.

I stand up again. "Come on Tobi-kun. We're basically done here now." I say, walking out of the room. After Tobi came out I closed the door and went downstairs.

Piece of cake.

It would have been, if I hadn't tripped over the last stair, not used to carrying both my guitar and my case at once. I fell down and my guitar made a really loud noise as it collided with the floor.

"Shit." I say as I get back up and grab my things. Someone was bound to hear that.

I was right.

My father came running out of the kitchen to see what happened and saw Tobi and me. His face twisted in confusion which quickly changed to anger and he shouted,

"What the hell are you two doing in my house?"

I stuck out my tongue and retorted, "Meh, what ever old man. Just came to get my things is all." I turn to him and continue, my voice laced with poorly concealed anger. "I mean, I left in such a hurry that I forgot everything! Not that there was much to forget though. You never did care enough about me to give me things."

His face was covered in shock and I said to Tobi, "Well, I think that about wraps things up. Wouldn't you say? Let's get going." He nods and we run out the door, leaving a shocked father to deal with the fact his daughter had just stolen from his house. Again.

_**Wow. That was longer than usual. Lol. Anyways, I hope you liked my fifth chapter. More importantly, I **_**really**_** hope you liked the scene with Deidara and Saiai! I absolutely love this chapter and I'm really proud of it ! Oh pretty please with a cherry on top, Rate and Review!**_


	6. Found Out

_**Hey everyone! I'm back, finally. Now that speeches are over, I can finally post this chapter! Yay! Every time I tried to work on this chapter, my mom was like, "Get off the computer and work on your speech! Now!" So I could never go on... TT. It was so sad. I went into withdrawal. I'm addicted to the computer ... ANYWAYS, back to the story.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto Shippuden, the characters, or any of the songs/lyrics I post in this fic. I DO however, own the main character, and this plot.**

**Saiai/Kira's POV**

When we got back to the base I immediately went for the kitchen. Damn hungry as I was. I also thought Deidara would be there but I was quickly disappointed. Itachi and Kisame were sitting at the table eating breakfast (we'd got back in the morning). I got myself some cereal and sat down in front of Itachi.

"So, do you guys know where Deidara is?" I ask, taking a good spoonful and eating it.

"He and Sasori are on a mission. They'll be back either today or tomorrow." Kisame explained. I frowned.

"So Kisame. You and Itachi are partners?" I ask, having nothing else to do as I ate.

"Yeah, why?" He asks.

I shake my head and finish eating. "I'm going to Deidara's room to rest or something. Later." I say, putting my empty bowl in the sink and leaving the room.

Once I get to his room I drop my henge and sit on his bed.

"He needs a stereo man. It's too quiet in here." I say but instead of going to Leader and asking if I can get one, I lay down on the bed and close my eyes.

After about ten minutes of random daydreaming, I sit up get my case. I open it and take out my piano, pull the legs down and turn it on. I stare at the piano as if it could tell me what to play. I smirk and start to sing.

After a long time and even more songs, I look at the clock and see that I've been playing and singing for about two hours! I decide to play one more song and put my piano away and grab my guitar. I loved the song I was about to play. I start to play again and I sing my next song.

**Deidara's POV**

Sasori and I had just gotten back to the base and I was going to my room to put my things away. I stop short once I reach the door to my room. My eyes widen as I lean against it and listen. Sasori walked by and saw me leaning against my door. I wave for him to come over.

He comes and sits on the floor, giving me a look that said, "What the heck are you doing?". However, this look falls off his face as he hears the guitar and voice coming from my room.

_"I've got my things packedMy favourite pillowGot my sleeping bagClimb out the windowAll the pictures and painI've left behindAll the freedom and fameI've gotta find_

_And I wonder how long it'll take them To notice that I've goneAnd I wonder how far it'll take me_

_To runaway!_

_Runaway!Runaway!Runaway!_

_I was just trying to be my selfHave it your way, I'll meet you in hellTaught me secrets that I shouldn't tellI've got to runawayIt's hypocritical of youDo as you say, not as you doI'll never be your perfect girlI've got to runaway_

_I'm too young to beTaken seriouslyBut I'm too old to believeAll this hypocrisy_

_And I wonder how long it'll take themTo see my bed is madeAnd I wonderIf I was a mistake_

_I might have nowhere else to goBut I know that I cannot go homeThese voices trapped inside my headTell me to run before I'm deadChase the rainbows in my mindAnd I will try to stay aliveMaybe the world will know my nameGod won't you help me runaway?!Runaway!Runaway!Runaway!_

_I could sing for changeOn Paris streetBe a red light dancerIn New OrleansI could start againChoose a familyI could change my nameCome and go as I please!_

_In the dead of nightYou wonder where I've goneWasn't it you? Wasn't it you?Wasn't it you that made me runaway?!_

_I was just trying to be myselfHave it your way, I'll meet you in hell!Taught me secrets that I shouldn't tellI've got to runaway!It's hypocritical of youDo as you say, not as you doI'll never be your perfect girlI've got to runaway!Runaway!Runaway!Runaway! _

_This life makes no sense to me.It don't make any sense to me!It don't make any sense to me.Life don't make any sense to me..."_

I stood there staring at Sasori, my eyes wide. His eyes were wide too, which shocked me a bit but not as much as I already was. Who was that? The lyrics were so... _'I've never heard a song sung with such emotion before. The lyrics were sad... They sort of ring a bell though...' _

"Danna, do you know who sings that song, yeah? I've never heard this artist before un." I say, bewildered.

"No. I've never heard of her." He answered.

I didn't know what to do. I heard a muffled sigh from my room. I opened the door and found Kira sitting on my bed, staring at his hands. I looked around. No, there didn't seem to be anyone else in the room.

"Kira-san, what are you doing yeah?" I asked him, faking innocence. He looked at me and I could see he was trying to hide something. He smiled up at me as I walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"I'm... Practicing... A sound technique... It's, uh... Ugh. I'll show you." Kira tried to explain and raised his hands to do a hand sign. All of a sudden I could hear music flowing easily around the room. A piano, a guitar, and some drums were playing softly even though there was no instruments in the room.

"I made this technique to get out of practicing on the piano. If I know what the music sounds like I can replay it in the air without doing anything." He explained.

**Saiai/Kira's POV**

"Danna do you know who sings that song yeah?" I jumped. It was Deidara! _'He'd heard me singing! Danna? Oh, no! Sasori too?!'_ I hid my guitar under the bed and put my piano away. I hid the case under the bed too and used my henge.

"No, I've never heard of her." I heard Sasori say.

I sighed and tried to figure out an excuse. Just then the door opened and Deidara walked in asking,

"Kira-san, what are you doing, yeah?" I gave him a fake smile, trying to cover up my confusion. What should I say? He sat down on the bed beside me and I finally came up with something.

"I'm... Practicing... A sound technique... It's, uh..." How do I explain? "Ugh. I'll show you." I raised my hands and did a hand sign. All of a sudden I could hear music flowing easily around the room. A piano, a guitar, and some drums were playing softly even though there was no instruments in the room.

"I made this technique to get out of practicing on the piano. If I know what the music sounds like I can replay it in the air without doing anything." I explained.

His expression changed to that of an "Oh I get it," look and I got up and went to the kitchen. Tobi was sitting at the table. Great, just the person I wanted to see.

"Good afternoon, Tobi-kun!" I said happily as I sat down across from him.

"Good afternoon, Kira-san. Where were you for the past two hours?" He asked me curiously.

"Just lazing about my room, that's all." I explain, placing my head on my arms. I sit up straight again and ask, "Tobi-kun, you want to sit in the living room with me? I'm bored and I don't want to sit in there alone."

He looked at me and answered, "Sure, Kira-san."

When we got there we sat on an empty couch and talked about random stuff for a while. After about an hour Deidara walked in and sat on the couch across from us.

He looked like he was about to tell me something, but then got a confused look, like he forgot what he was supposed to tell me. Instead he asked, "What was the name of that song you played, yeah?" I looked over at him, smiled and answered,

"Runaway. I heard it on the radio a couple months ago. I love it. It's been my favourite song since I heard it. Did you like it Deidara-sama?"

He nodded. Tobi sat there staring at me. "What are you two talking about? What song?" He asked, confused.

I stuck my tongue out and said, "Secret." He went into a pouting fit as I explained to Deidara, "I'm going to go have a shower okay? I'll talk to you later. Cheer up Tobi-kun. It's just a song." I hugged him and laughed. Being silly is fun. I got up and walked to my room. Well, technically it was Deidara's room but, whatever.

**Deidara's POV**

I watched as Kira got up from the couch and walked out of the room. He left the door slightly ajar and walked down the hall towards our room.

I heard the door to our room close and immediately I remembered what I was supposed to tell Kira. When Sasori and I got back from our mission and reported to Leader, he said that Kira would be accompanying us on our next mission._ 'How the heck did I forget that?' _I thought as I rushed out of the room.

I rushed into my room and opened the bathroom door saying, "Kira-san, Leader-sama told me to tell you that..." I trailed off when I saw Kira standing in front of the mirror.

Only, it wasn't Kira. The person who stood before me was brushing their long blond and orange hair. The person was also wearing the sweat pants I gave Kira, although they were too big and were just barely hanging on their hips. I could tell that the person was wearing another pair of pants under those ones. The shirt I gave Kira was discarded on the floor and the person was wearing a tight fitting blue top. Under the top were the bandages that Sasori gave Kira.

Just then the person turned towards me.

"Deidara-sama?!" She shrieked.

_**Oh crap. Saiai think of something! Deidara! Don't you knock?! Lol. I hoped you liked this chapter. It was hard to come up with a closing point for it. So yeah, R&R people, please.**_


End file.
